Seras's Friend
by Spanish-Flower
Summary: Seras decides to tell her friend that she's a vampire. Little does she knows her friend also has a secret. AXOC


**I do not own Hellsing, though I do own my oc Tina.**

**I still getting use to this so be very kind.**

Seras quickly stripped off her uniform and downed on a red tang top and jeans. She quickly slipped on her white sneakers and rushed out of her room. She sprinted with inhuman speed up the flight of stairs to get to the front door. _'If I'm late she'll bloody well kill me,' _she thought with a grim smile. "Miss Victoria, where are you rushing off too?" asked Walter as he almost got ran over by the rushing vampire. Seras halted to a stop and gave the old butler a sheepish smile. "Well… you see… I'm going to see an old friend," Seras replied shyly. Walter looked at Seras curiously. "Does your friend know that you're a vampire?" he asked calmly though he knew the answer. She looked down. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she thought of a way to answer. "No… no she doesn't," she softly replied. "Are you sure you should tell her then?" Walter said giving her a worried glance. Seras shot up her head upon hearing those words. Her crimson eyes held a hint of anger. "NO! Tina won't treat me any different!" Seras yelled the anger growing in her eyes. Walter held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to get the vampire more upset. "Fine, but you do know I'll have to tell Sir Integra," He said calmly. Seras nodded then quickly ran out the front door.

Sir Integra took of her glasses and rubbed her temple. She quickly slipped back on her glasses when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said in her usual commanding tone. Walter opens the door and bowed to the blonde. "What is it?" she asked impatiently. "Miss Victoria, is going out to visit a friend named Tina," replied Walter as he stood up from the bow, "Also this Tina doesn't know what Miss Victoria is, so she's planning on telling her." Integra stared at Walter with her ice blue eyes. "Follow her. If this Tina happens to try and run, have Alucard erase her memories," Integra replied interrupting the silence. Walter bowed again and left to follow Seras. Integra stared at the spot where Walter once stood. Integra rubbed her temples again feeling a migraine creeping on. A dark chuckle filled the office while Integra lit up a cigar. "Alucard, your _police girl_ has decided to let out her secret to someone," the blonde explained while watching the spoke swirl in the air. The dark chuckle slowly stopped and red eyes glowed on in the dark. "What do you want me to do, master," asked Alucard with a hint of mischief. "Help Walter," she replied simply, "I know you where listening, so there is no reason to repeat myself." "Yes master," he replied as he bowed and was enveloped in the shadows.

Seras arrived at a park around sundown. Her eyes scanned the couples and groupies to find the hint of familiar raven hair. She was so busy looking that she didn't notice that someone was sneaking up behind her. "Looking for me?" asked a soft musical voice. Seras quickly turned around and faced dark chocolate eyes shining with merriment. The stranger let a light giggle escape her throat while she brushed away her raven bangs from her eyes. Seras quickly hugged the girl laughing as well. "I can't believe your really here," Seras cried with happiness. "Seras… your kind of … chocking me," gasped out Tina while trying to breathe. Seras gasped in surprise and quickly let go. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" asked Seras with concern lacing her voice. Tina quickly sucked in air restoring the oxygen she lost. "I'm fine," the raven haired answered. Seras still had concern in her eyes and Tina quickly noticed. "Don't be concerned, Seras," Tina said trying to stop the concerned Seras, "It'll take more than that to kill me." When Tina noticed that her blonde friend was back to normal, she quickly took her hand leading her to a bench to sit. When they were both comfortable on the bench, Tina looked up to the full moon and whistled low. "A perfect night isn't it?" she asked Seras, "The moon is so big and bright." Seras looked at the moon. _'How do I tell Tina, that I'm a bloodsucking vampire? She'll probably think I'm a monster and run,' _Seras thought sadly. Tina faced her quiet friend. "I already know you're a vampire," Tina said while she fixed her waist length hair into a high pony tail with a dark blue ribbon that matched the jacket she was wearing. Seras looked at her with her eyes widen in surprise. "How?" she asked. Tina smoothed out her jeans and looked at her friend with knowing brown eyes. "Well, for one thing your deathly pale," she pointed out, "Also you can tell your two friends to come out and say hello like real gentlemen, instead in spying." Seras looked confused when she heard a rustle behind her. She quickly turned around and gasped.

"Master, Walter what are you doing here?"

**Done and I'm really tired now. Please I will say this again, I'm still new so please review and be kind.**

**Thanks XD**


End file.
